


Turn Around

by Im_only_an_author_because_of_trauma



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_only_an_author_because_of_trauma/pseuds/Im_only_an_author_because_of_trauma
Summary: Toby and Jeff make a bet, things go wrong and bad things happen. Find out what happens. Sorry I'm not good at doing descriptions. Featuring my OC Perci.
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby & Original Female Character(s)





	Turn Around

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first story. Thank you for reading, also this story has a long list of triggers. Please be safe and careful, and have fun.

Turn Around  
Dear mom,  
College has been amazing though I think something is wrong with me. I have been listening to a lot of scary stories here lately. Which, of course, means that I have been having dreams about various creatures of the night. However, the dreams aren’t scary. As an example, last night I had a dream about the Rake. It wasn’t creepy, nor was it unsettling in any way. In fact I woke up wishing it was real. In the dream I was laying on a couch. A fire was burning in the fireplace. I was curled up in a blanket with a book in my hand. I was comfortable. Then I saw a white figure crouched at the end of the couch. It crawled closer to the top of the couch. Just as I thought the Rake was going to attack me, it didn’t. It simply sat next to the couch on the floor. I then reached my hand out and patted it’s head, like I would have a dog’s head. Then scenery then slowly fades to black. Last night I slept well feeling warm and safe, though I’m not sure why. Shouldn’t I have been scared? I definitely should have been on edge. I wasn’t, though.  
Love Perci

Dearest mom,  
I had another dream last night. It wasn’t a normal dream, well nothing about me is normal. In the dream I was in the same room as the last dream. Instead of laying on the couch, I was on the floor next to the fireplace. I was still snuggled in a blanket. The Rake had his head rested on my side. Slowly one by one all of the other creepypastas started filling in the empty spaces on the floor and couch. I was warm and safe, though I was surrounded by countless creatures that were splattered in blood. Then the scene changed completely. Instead of slowly fading to black, the scene flashed black. I watched as a glass full of a red sticky liquid fell to the floor. The glass broke, frightened I realized the red liquid was blood. Blood pooled around my feet and slowly rose. I was drowning in the blood! I woke up sweaty and nauseous. I was clammy and felt like my whole body was on fire. Tears rolled down my face as my heart raced. I calmed myself down and fell back asleep. I woke up twice last night to strange scuffling. I didn’t sleep well last night, but oh well.  
Love Perci

Dear Mother,  
My dreams are plagued by monsters, freaks, and murders. I don't mind, I never slept much anyway. These monsters and I are very similar in many ways. I, just as them, am lonely. We both scare people with our illnesses. I am insane, crazy to the point of no return. I am a puzzle solver. I am a puzzle maker. I am a powerful mind. Illness is power. I am that illness. I AM THAT POWER! No, we are that power! ALL of us have the power! If only you could see the power inside you. Let it free, let the power flow through you! Spread the power! Spread the Illness! Come with us, we’ll travel around the world and give people the power. No….? Your loss! Well we can’t just leave you here can we?!? I suppose you’d make a good snack for the rake. It’s a waste of power really. Oh and you might want to turn around!  
Love Perci

Dear police,  
If you're reading this you found mom’s body. Well you found a body. Trust me it’s mom’s body. Anyway you should mind your business and stay put. Are you wondering what happened to me? Well, I know you are! I mean, who isn’t?!? I vanished into thin air and only wrote to my mom! I’m surprised you haven’t found me yet! If you really want to find me you’ll turn around!  
Love Pro X

Pro X's pov  
I watched as the officer holding the letter turned around. As he stood there shaking I swung my bat. I heard a satisfying crunch as my bat collided with his face. I stood over his body as his nose gushed red liquid. I smashed his face two more times before he died.

"Well done my child. Now meet me back at the house." Slenderman's voice filled my head.

I ran back to the mansion in the middle of the woods. The sound of sirens filled my ears. I opened the door to the mansion and ran in. The adrenaline rush of the kill started to kick in. I laughed as I washed the blood off my bat and hands. 

"Have fun?" I hear a raspy voice question. 

I turn around to see Jeff leaning in the doorway. I smirked and turned off the faucet. I swayed my hips as I walked towards him.

"Yes I had fun and you just might be next." I said as I poked his chest.

He backed up and put his hands up in a fake surrender. He smirked and watched as I strut out of the room. As I confidently walked I ran into a chest.

"H-hey watch.. O-oh hey P..pro!" Toby stuttered out excitedly.

"Hey Tobster." I say while smiling.

I have a really good relationship with all the proxies but me and Toby are best friends. We often go on missions with one another and we talk about crushes we have. We act like teenage school girls together. 

"Wanna come chat ?" I ask him as I pull out a bag of sour gummy worms from the cabinet.

"Yea-h I have some… something I need t-to tell you an..yway." He says nervously.

"Ok last one there is a rotten corpse!" I yell trying to lighten the mood. 

We both race out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I ended up getting there first.

"Ha! I win! You smelly corpse!" I yell and laugh.

"N-not f… fair!" He says stuttering and panting.

We laughed and I opened the door to my room. We layed down on my bed. I opened the bag of gummy worms and ate a few. He dipped his hand in the bag and ate a worm.

"So what did you need to tell me?" I ask popping a few more worms into my mouth.

"I… I uh n-eed a fav.. favor." He stuttered out.

"Of course what do you need bro?" I asked.

"I n-need you… to set… settle a be… bet for me." He says.

"Ok what stupid bet did you make this time?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Me-..e and Jeff..made a.. bet." He said deadpan as he can be with his stutter.

I looked at him questioningly. 

"W-ho… ever coul-d m..make yo-ou fall i..in lo- love… with us… th- they win… so- so w..will you… plea-se be.. be… my girlfriend?" He asked nervously.

"Ummm I'm not sure." I responded with tears in my eyes.

"Wh-what's wro...wrong!?!" He asked and fidgeted.

"Do you love me?" I said in a sad voice. 

His face changed to one of shock and hurt. 

"Yes!! W-why… else wo..would I as-k you… to be my ...girl..girlfrien-d?!?!" He asked.

"To settle a bet." I say coldly as I walked to the door.

I turned around to look at the broken boy before me. The boy I saw in front of me wasn't my Toby. He was not the Toby I loved. Yes I loved Toby but I couldn't date him just because he made a bet.

"Let me know when you get your act together. Maybe then we'll talk." I deadpanned as I walked out the door.

I ran out the front door of the mansion. I heard someone try to follow me. I ran as fast as I could thinking the person behind me was Toby. I realised I was wrong as I turned around. Jeff pushed me up against a tree.

"Why the tears babydoll?" He asked and chuckled.

"Get off me Jeff!" I said making sure he knew I wasn't playing.

"No, I don't think I will babydoll." He said with a sick smirk plastered on his face.

"Get off of me!" I yelled.

"Shut up you slut!" He said slapping me.

I fought against his actions, yet he managed to get my hoodie off. I screamed for help as he licked a stripe up my neck. 

"Get off of me pervert! Help!" I yelled as I kicked at his shins hoping he would fall. He didn't.

He slid my shirt over my head. He then slid my bra off too. I had given up on fighting him. He was too strong. I started to tear up.

"Don't cry babydoll. It'll all be over soon. And when it is, you'll love me!" He said and smiled.

Then just as I lost hope I heard a voice call out my name. It was Toby! I yelled and fought against Jeff as Toby ran towards us. 

"Toby help!" I screamed as I kicked Jeff in the side.

Toby ripped Jeff off me. I fell to the ground and shivered. I was a shaking mess and tears were streaming down my face. 

"S-stay aw...away from h...her jac-jackass!" Toby screamed.

I watched as Toby punched Jeff in the eye. Jeff fell to the ground and his knife fell out of his pocket. Toby continued to beat Jeff until he blacked out. He turned around to see me shaking on the ground.

"Are you ok?!?" He said running towards me.

"Yes just a little shaken." I said 

He helped me off the ground. His eyes widened as he and I both realized I still had no shirt or bra on. He blushed and closed his eyes before slipping off his hoodie and handing it to me. I slipped it on and tapped his shoulder, signaling that he could turn around. Together we walk back to the mansion, his arm rapped around my waist. 

"Woah what happened to you guys…. Or do I even want to know?" Ben said as we walked into the house. 

Toby flipped him off as he held me close. We walked up the stairs getting odd looks from the other creepypastas. I layed on my bed and started to cry. Toby climbed in bed and cuddled me.

"I'm...m so so- sorry. If I….. wouldn..'t have made th...that stupid bet this ne-ver would have happ… happened." He said apologetically.

"It's not your fault." I said.

He looked at me and kissed my forehead.

"I..I l-love y.. you Perci." Toby said.

"I love you too toby." I said. 

I kissed him. We separated and laughed. We cuddled and fell asleep. 

4 hours later Toby's pov

I woke up to Perci shaking and crying. 

"Ba..baby! W..wa-wake up!" I shook her awake.

She screamed and jolted upward.

"S...shhh b-ba..baby. I'm he...here." I said as I held her close. 

I watched as she cried into my shoulder. 

"W...wan-na tal-k…. abo-ut it?" I asked.

"No… no I just want to forget it all!" She said shaking. 

"Oh h…. Ho-ney." I said and cuddled her closer.

"Why did it have to be me? Why toby?" She asked and began scratching at her arms.

"S...stop, " I said grabbing her arms and pulling her closer.

" Y-you a-re... so beautiful. Je-Jeff thou….thought s-so too. T- that's…. That's why.. h-he did… what he di-did." I said kissing her forehead.

"Don't say his name" she said pulling away from me and frowning.

"B...Baby p-please just…. Just l-listen to me." I said kissing her cheek.

"Y...You're saf-e he...here in m-my arms. I lov….love yo-u and... wi-will alwa..ys love y-you." I said and held her.

"Can we watch a movie?" She asked quietly.

I nodded my head and got up to get the remote. I switched on Netflix and layed back in bed.

"W..what m-ovie… do you wa...wanna watch  
?" I asked.

"Mulan?" She asked, looking at me with puppy eyes.

"O-ok." I said and picked the movie.

She snuggled into me and watched the tv screen. She fell asleep by the end of the movie. I fell asleep knowing she was safe.

The next morning Pro X’s POV

I woke up with the sunrise. I blinked a few times before I realized who was beside me. I wanted to go back to sleep but I was too busy thinking about what would happen to Jeff. Will he get in trouble? Will anyone even believe my accusations? I began to question how my life would be from now on. I realized that life would never be the same. I lost a friend, someone I thought I could trust. I will never look at men the same. How will I go on with my life? how can I move on with my life? What am I gonna do? What should I do? I can’t just forgive him, can I? 

“S-Sweet..tie are you-you ok..okay?” Toby stuttered out.

“Oh yeah just…um thinking.” I said.

“Ab...About what?” He asks, twitching a bit.

"Just Um… you know… things" I said shakily.

"O-ok...wh..what k-inda things?" He asked, once again.

"NOTHING WOULD YOU JUST QUIT PRYING!?!" I shouted, feeling anxious.

He looked shocked for a moment. I was bawling and shaking. 

"Oh... P-Perci co...me here." He said, pulling me into a gentle hug.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered and cried into his chest.

"W-what ar...are we go-going to do?" He corrected as he intertwined his fingers with mine.

I looked up at him and smiled. He gently kissed my forehead and smiled back.

"W-where go...gonna….. figure t-this...this out." He stuttered. 

"You really think so?" I asked, looking up at him hopefully.

"Y-yes...o-of co...course we will." He said caressing the side of my face. 

"I love you." I said.

"I-i love you, too" He said.

Slenderman's Pov  
Shortly after the incident, I called Jeffrey into my office. He sat in one of the chairs opposite of my mahogany desk. 

"Out." I said calmly.

"What?" He looked at me confused.

"I want you out of my house by dinner." I said scowling.

"WHAT!?!? WHY?!?!" He asked furiously.

"YOU TRIED TO RAPE PERCI!" I snapped.

"SHE WANTED IT! I MEAN DID YOU SEE WHAT SHE WAS WEARING!!?!?" He screamed as he stood up.

I stood up, standing about 6 ft above him. He took a few steps backwards with a frightened look on his face. I grabbed his neck and pinned him to the wall.

"OUT" I hissed in his face. 

Shaking, he scrambled to catch his breath. Once he could breath he ran out of the house. The door slammed as he ran away. I looked down at my desk with a sigh. I called Toby and Perci down stairs using my telepathy. I then called EJ into my office. 

"EJ, will you please make breakfast today? Masky is on a mission and Hoodie is still in recovery." I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose in annoyance.

"Sure boss" He said and walked away.

Just as he left, Perci and Toby walked in. 

"You need us, boss?" Perci asked.

"Yes, young one, I do. I wanted to confront you about yesterday's events." I stated calmly. Toby and Perci looked at each other. 

"H-How did... you kno-ow abou...about that?!?" Toby stuttered, shocked that I knew.

"I know many things others do not." I said.

I then proceeded to explain that Jeffrey would no longer be staying with us. We also talked about whether we would tell the group or not. 

"You seem puzzled, my child." I said referring to Perci.

" Well you see, sir. I was just thinking. What if he turns himself in? What if he turns all of us in?!?" She said in a worried tone.

Huh?!? I must have been too enraged and stressed with the situation. How could I have not thought about that. In sending Jeffrey away, I've put us all in a dangerous situation. I quickly came to a conclusion.

"I'll track him down later. Any further concerns? " I questioned.

"N..no sir." Toby said.

"Alright then, you are dismissed. All of the others and I are tracking down Jeff." I said.

"Ok I'll get my shoes." Perci said.

"No… my children you two have been through so much. Let us do this. You two go rest, please you need it." I said, trying to sound gentle.

"Y..es sir." Toby said as he took Perci's hand in his own.

I internally smiled for a few moments. Young love like this is so grand. I wish I could find someone like that. NO! I snapped out of my thoughts to see Perci and Toby staring at me. 

"My apologies, now go rest. I'll gather the others." I said dismissing them.

I watched as the couple left my office, holding hands. The door swung shut behind them. I sighed in annoyance, scrunching up where my eyebrows would be if I had any. Time to gather the others and tell them our mission, without including Perci and Toby related details. That was their story to tell not mine.

_________________________________________________________

Cliffhanger, sorry but I'm still working on this and hopefully I'll post soon. By guys thank you for reading.


End file.
